


Family Dinner

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family dinners can be a hazard to your health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> <3 [GreyMichaela](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela)

Sam was going to die.

This was it.  There was no coming back.  Cause of death--mortification brought on by a family dinner that involved one idiot older brother, one clueless angel, and one incredibly dirty-minded trickster/archangel.  

Because if anyone was going to die of embarrassment, it would be Sam.  Tonight.

 

“...running.  That damned lighter wouldn’t work and I was having a hell of a time…” 

Sam was only occasionally tuning in to his brother’s story.  Sure, he nodded like he was listening the entire time, but really, his focus was on the table.  The table holding all the food and dishes that was the same table that he’d been spread out on not two hours ago.

Gabriel caught his eye and Sam could see a definite twinkle there.  He had to be envisioning the exact same thing--Sam, stripped bare and lying across the wooden surface, his arms and legs held to the corners by an invisible force Gabriel had conjured up.

“...no pie!  Can you believe that, Sammy?”

Sam jerked his gaze away from Gabriel’s face and turned to his brother.

“No pie?” Sam hoped his incredulous tone made sense to whatever Dean was droning on about.

“There were some ice cream dishes available,” Cas added, rolling his eyes in amused annoyance.  “I especially liked the one with the chocolate fudge sauce.”

“It’s not the same!” Dean whined.

Oh god!  Chocolate sauce.  

Sam tried hard to make sure he didn’t blush at Cas’s mention of the very substance Gabriel had poured over him earlier.  He could still feel the warm drizzle against his skin, could practically taste it.  Gabriel had made sure to share some of it with him through kisses whenever he wasn’t using that sinful mouth to remove the chocolate from his body.

Sam was getting hard, just thinking about Gabriel’s mouth and his tongue and his fingers and his--

“...carrots.  I know Sammy’s a health nut, so I tried to make sure to include a few vegetables,” Dean explained, looking at Gabriel.

“Well, it’s very good.” Gabriel looked over at Sam and grinned.  “Almost as good as the last thing I ate on this table.”

Oh, Sam had picked the wrong time to try and eat anything.  He gasped at Gabriel’s comment instead of swallowing one of the carrots Dean had been talking about, causing it to go down wrong.  He coughed, trying to remove the food from his windpipe even as his face heated up from Gabriel’s obvious implication.

“What--oh--OH--oh god!” Realization hit Dean.

From his watering eyes, Sam could see Dean’s face scrunched up in disgust.  His coughing finally dislodged the carrot just in time for him to realize Cas had jumped up from his seat and had circled around the table to him.

“I’m fine,” Sam coughed out, trying to wave Cas off from giving him the Heimlich.  “I’m good.”

“Are you sure?  You appear to be choking.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Sam insisted, grabbing his glass of water.

Cas still looked unsure.  

“He’s sure.” Dean glared at him, causing Sam to close his eyes and wish desperately to disappear into the floor.

Now that his coughing had stopped, Sam could clearly hear Gabriel’s cackling from the other end of the table.  Of course, the asshole thought this was hilarious.  Here Sam was, on the verge of death by carrot and discomfiture and his angelic jerkface boyfriend was about to die from laughter.

“I’m not sure I see the humor in this situation.” Now it was Cas’s turn to glare at Gabriel.

“Yeah, I’m not seeing anything hilarious about having eaten dinner in the same place where you--ate--my little brother.”

Oh, just kill him now! Sam groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“Ate?  As in--oh.” It must have just dawned on Cas as to what Dean was referring to.  “How is that any different from when they used our guest room after we--”

“And thank you for the lovely dinner,” Dean rushed out, cutting Cas off.  “I think we’ll be going now.”

“Oh my god.”


End file.
